Cloud computing commonly utilizes a shared pool of computing resources. The computing environment, including the shared pool of resources, may be referred to as a “cloud.” The resources may be virtual instances of resources running on a virtual machine. The pool of computing resource may provide a service. Cloud-based services are said to execute or reside “on the cloud.” The computing environment, or cloud, may adapt to an increase in service usage by providing additional resource instances to the pool. The shared pool of resources may reside internal to a corporate network or external as part of the public Internet, respectively known as the private cloud and the public cloud. A hybrid cloud environment may utilize both a private cloud and a public cloud. For example, a service provider may provide a private cloud for non-peak service usage and the service provider may offload service requests to the public cloud during peak times, or times of high request rates. Cloud resource providers may provide resources, such as a central processing unit (“CPU”) or computer memory, for services based on the type of cloud computing environment, which may include virtual machines. Cloud resource providers may offer variations on resource provisioning for services, including infrastructure as a service, platform as a service, storage as a service, and software as a service. Cloud resource providers may rent space on the cloud to service providers, or customers, for the service based on a cost per time period, cost per resource, subscription, or any other appropriate cost method.